Code: ARROW
by T.J. Wilson
Summary: Lyoko mixed with Arrow Set in Starling City, Ulrich Stern comes back after 5 years on an island. Along with a new lease on life, Ulrich acquired new skills which he will use to save the city. Along with the city, Ulrich also faces the troubles of his past: being best friend to Odd, killing Aelita, finding a way to still talk to Yumi. Rated T for violence, language subject to change


**This is the first of my stories in a long time and I have been trying to think of something good to make. This is an AU for Code Lyoko with similar elements to Arrow but will be slightly tweaked by me. Ulrich will be the Oliver of sorts and the rest you will see as we go along. But, I will make Ulrich in his teens when he went missing to allow more interesting plots to come up. Also, I am going to use Starling City as the setting instead of France but characters will be the same. Anyway, all rights reserved to the respective brands who own each show and enjoy. **

**-T.J. Wilson**

The wind burned my face as I ran barefoot on the stone beneath me. I saw something on the horizon that I wasn't sure was even real. The image was hard to focus on, looking like a dot on an otherwise drab line. As it moved, the image became clear. A boat. I ran to the edge and saw that it was indeed a boat. Minutes later, I found my weapon and shot it to the land below. The brush lit ablaze as a signal. Minutes later, the boat changed course and was heading to the shoreline. I could cry I was so happy. Two Chinese men docked and came to the shore. My energy finally gave out as I dropped to my knees from total exhaustion.

I put my hands up as a sign of peace to show them I meant no harm to them. Then, I removed my hood and revealed my face. My German face that was probably unrecognizable with all of the facial hair and hair on my head that was incredibly long. I talked to the men and they allowed me to charter on their fishing vessel, provided I help them fish until they got to the main land. Within an hour, or what felt like an hour to me, I gathered my possessions and walked onto the boat.

I was used to the cold, but I wasn't used to the wind chill the ocean blew onto anyone who decided to float on her body. The men gave me a drink and a blanket to warm me up. I was thankful and we reached the mainland of China within a day and I was on my way home. My name is Ulrich Stern.

(Days Later...)

_**Welcome to Starling City News at 5, breaking news the story of the resurrected Ulrich Stern. Mr. Stern was seen in a chain of islands off the North China Sea 5 days ago. Stern was presumed dead after the nautical accident aboard the Anatolia yacht belonging to the Stern family. Ulrich was aboard with several people, but are all now confirmed as deceased. **_

Ulrich stared out the window of the city skyline as he heard the low decibels of the doctor who examined him upon his return to the city. His beard now trimmed to stubble and his hair cut short enough to stand straight. "Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Bones based on the growth were broken or fractured on X-Rays. Not to mention the burns on his upper arms and middle back." the doctor discussed with his father. All Ulrich could do was stare at his incoherent city and feel the memories that he once suppressed flood back into his mind like an open flood gate.

"Has he said anything about what happened to him?" his father asked.

"No." The doctor said. "He's barely said a word." His mother had her hands over her mouth as she tried to breathe and try to picture her boy having returned. He was taller now. Once 5'8'' now 6 feet tall. There was a substantial amount of muscle on him now compared to the way he was when he was missing. "Lucius. Kara. I'd like to prepare yourselves. The son that you lost might not be the one they found."

Both parents swallowed hard as they opened the glass door to their son's room. He knew they were there but still had a hard time he was even in the situation he was right now. "Ulrich?" his mother called. He turned around with a look of surrealism. After seeing their faces, all he could do was share a warm smile.

"Mom." he said. "Dad." They walked over to him. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and his mother's on his face. "Our boy." his father replied and simply hugged him hard. This was hard for Ulrich to process since he father was never much of a hugger. But, things certainly change. Time continues to tick on, even if you're not there to witness it. His mother joined in the hug.

The car pulled into the Stern house, a large mansion of stone with acres upon acres of land on the outskirts of Starling City. Everyone exited the vehicle and the driver opened the trunk and noticed a wide box with Chinese characters on it. He reached for it, but was stopped by Ulrich. "I'll get it." he responded nicely. The doors opened and the familiar setting and ambiance flooded Ulrich's senses with nostalgia.

"You're room is the same as when you left." his father replied. "Your mother wouldn't let me change a thing about it. She hoped you were alive, somewhere somehow." Ulrich went up to his room and realized how long it had been since he had been inside. Not a thing was out of place.

"Welcome back, Mr. Ulrich." said a voice from behind him. Ulrich turned to see an old friend. Callie, a maid that the family had hired when he was a boy. More than just a maid, a friend of Ulrich's as he grew up. If his parents were busy, she would babysit, help with homework or keep him company. She had such a warm smile, the kind that could rival the Sun if she knew you for so long.

Ulrich walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Please Callie, just Ulrich. You've always been more of my friend than an employee in my eyes." She simply laughed at how true that statement was. She was in her 20s when Ulrich went missing now she was just shy of 30 and still seemed like yesterday since the last time she looked at him.

"Mr. Della Robbia called, Ulrich. He wants to come by for dinner tonight." she said. Ulrich thanked her as she left the room. Now, as he enjoyed his time of solitude once more, he threw off his clothes and went to the shower.

(Yumi's Apartment)

Yumi walked through her place, cleaning anything that looked like it didn't belong there. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV only to find the breaking news.

_**We are back and reporting to you the latest on the Stern comeback story. Mr. Ulrich Stern, missing and presumed dead for the last 5 years on an island in the North China Sea since he was 16. Fisherman found Mr. Stern and chartered him back to the mainland. Stern has confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident on the Stern yacht the Anatolia which took the lives of 10 people. Among the casualties was local Starling City resident, Aelita Stones. Stones was close friends with other local resident Yumi Ishiyama...**_

After Yumi heard the news she immediately turned the TV off and threw the remote onto another piece of furniture. She kept pushing her hair back behind her ears, as if the strands would never end. Breathing deeper and deeper like the air was getting thinner by the minute. "You _are_ alive." she said to herself.

(Stern House)

Ulrich walked out of the shower, towel around his waist. The scars visible and the burns as well. Some were on his legs, but most of the damage was to his torso. 'None of this is recognizable anymore.' he thought. He looked out the window and saw the storm that was underway in the sky above. As he walked to his dresser he passed by his mirror. 'I'm a stranger to myself' he thought. In better clothes, Ulrich walked down the stairs to his dining room. Before he could reach it, he heard a familiar voice.

"I guess I was wrong when I told you you wouldn't be able to do without me, huh?" the man joked. Ulrich smiled and turned around. He was greeted by Odd Della Robbia, his short friend with blonde hair in a tall spike and splotch of purple in the middle of it. Now he was taller and with a slightly deeper voice. Ulrich immediately walked over to him and hugged him hard. "I missed you so much buddy." Odd said in response to the hug.

They walked to the dining room and took their seats. Lucius and Kara on one end and Ulrich and Odd on the other. Each group of people talked amongst themselves as they figured things out. "Okay, let's see what are the important things going on these days. Last FIFA Cup Germany won, Black President that's new, new pope not that it matters, new North Korean leader, last 5 Super Bowls: Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants, Ravens." Odd rattled on.

Ulrich turned to see Callie bringing in some extra food for the table, only as she was about to fall. Luckily, Ulrich turned and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. "Chert (Damn). I am so sorry Ulrich." she cursed at her clumsiness.

"Eto khorosho. Vy v poryadke. (It's alright. You're alright)" Ulrich spoke in Russian, surprising everyone at the table.

"Whoa. I didn't know you took Russian Ulrich." his father said.

"I didn't know that you and mom were divorced dad." Ulrich quipped back. Odd looked shocked, as did Ulrich's parents. Odd noticed nothing, they were still wearing their rings after all and they seemed to be enjoying each others company.

The parents looked at Callie, as if she had done something that she wasn't supposed to. She bowed her head. "I didn't say anything I swear." she said in a tone of fear.

"She didn't have to." Ulrich stated.

"Ulrich we got divorced a couple of years ago. We just wanted you to have the same family you left with, sweetie." Kara replied.

"It's fine." he said with a smile. Ulrich rose from his spot at the table and was ready to leave. "May I be excused?" he asked politely. His parents though confused with his response to the news nodded their heads in agreement as Ulrich left the room and went back to his.

"Hey wait up buddy!" Odd called to him in the foyer. Ulrich stopped in the middle between the staircases on both sides of the foyer. "How about you and me go into town tomorrow? We can catch up and hang out just like the old days." Odd said smiling in his nostalgia.

Ulrich smiled and agreed to it, he was back so it was a good idea to get back to basics.

The storm brewed that night as rain thundered and lightninged over the Stern mansion. In one room, the window was open as Ulrich shook with cold and fear as he relived a memory in his dream.

_(5 years ago)_

_The storm rocked the yacht as the sky opened up a faucet that led to the ocean. "The storm is a category 2, captain recommends we head back" said a maintenance man. The crew agreed. _

"_What's going on?" Ulrich asked curiously. The crew informed him that they were going back to Starling City. _

"_Ulrich?" said a high voice. "Where can a girl get a drink around here?" she asked. _

"_Be right there, Aelita." Ulrich replied. Aelita Stones, same age as Ulrich and dawned in only a silk robe and whatever was underneath. The crew simply shook their heads in response and just went back to their jobs, they were paid to run the yacht not give a teenager dating advice. _

"_Yumi is gonna kill you." Aelita said. "_And me._" Aelita said with a little fear in her voice. Ulrich sat down next to her. _

"_She'll never know." Ulrich said with confidence. "It'll be our little secret." They kissed deeply as they began to lie down on the bed. Metal began to creak and rattle. Within seconds, the couple was flipped like a pancake to the side of the boat. _

_Aelita merely inches away from Ulrich was pulled under water. "AELITA!" Ulrich screamed as he went under in the opposite direction. _

_The captain had found him and threw him into the life raft they found as the boat capsized. They both watched in horror as the yacht sank and lights went out. _

Ulrich shivered and felt the cold of the rain. His parents walked in and noticed how he was and on the floor of all things. His mother timidly walked towards him and leaned down to try and wake him up. "Ulrich, sweetheart. Ulrich!" By instinct Ulrich awoke with a startle and flipped his mother. Another second later, she was in a choke hold.

"Ulrich! It's us!" his dad screamed. Ulrich snapped back and realized that he was in his room, with no threats of any kind. He let his mother go and moved back from the horror that he almost caused.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he repeated. He mother rubbed his hair.

"It's alright. You're home."

**I hope this was interesting even a little. I'm still working out some fo the kinks, if anyone has any comments either good or bad or even things you would like to see. Feel free to tell me. I will probably do a list similar to the one on Arrow, so if anyone wants to make any evil people for me to put on a list, I will gladly consider them as minor villains. Please R&R. **


End file.
